


The Arch Of Her Back Grew Wings

by geckoholic



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Normal people get itchy feet and go travel to faraway countries, said feet still firmly on the ground while they aim for a simple change in location. Carol gets itchy feet and she needs to get off the ground altogether, take to the stars. Jess knows this. It doesn't make seeing her leave, again and again, any easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romnovs (tashatops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/gifts).



> You basically gave me free reign, and this is what my mind ended up wandering of to after some brainstorming. Enjoy? XD
> 
> Beta-read by andibeth82. Thank you both so much!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Angels In Everything" by Blue October.

Normal people get itchy feet and go travel to faraway countries, said feet still firmly on the ground while they aim for a simple change in location. Carol gets itchy feet and she needs to get off the ground altogether, take to the stars. Jess knows this. It doesn't make seeing her leave, again and again, any easier. 

 

***

 

She's been off world for eight months, her return rescheduled at the last moment twice. Jess sits at home – or in her office, that's a sliding scale these days – and very valiantly tries not get excited. Carol will arrive, or she won’t. Nothing Jess can do will change that, and she's not particularly wild about the prospect of getting excited and disappointed _again_. So she sits at her desk and files through surveillance photos and police reports related to her newest case, trying to give them her full attention. She only glances at her phone every half an hour. 

The call that does come, sometime late afternoon, isn't Carol. It's Rogers. And hey, good news, Carol is back on planet Earth. The bad news is, she brought company. 

 

*** 

 

When Jess arrives on site, it's already a screaming mess. The area is cordoned off in a large radius, several blocks in midtown evacuated, and Jess can hear the screeching of metal and see the flashes of laser blasts from about a mile off. She scans the crowed of police and first responders for a familiar face, finally finds Rogers and waves at him until he looks at her and she can make eye contact. He nods and starts walking in her direction, instructing the officers controlling the cordon to let her in. That's the downside of her new getup; it doesn't identify her as an Avenger as quickly and clearly. Which is sort of the point, but in situations like this, it's _annoying_. 

“Rhodes and Stark and a few others are in the air for support,” he says as they walk past the crowd. “We have it under control. A few more minutes, and we'll have her back.” 

_Have her back_. Because they tried to attack her while she was on her way home, her guard down and no backup. Jess makes a point of staying out of Carol's space politics, but Rogers told her on the phone there were peace contract negotiations, and one party decided it was getting short-changed. She assumes that said peace is now off the table altogether. She couldn't care less. 

Sirens sound in the distance. The screeching increases in volume, spirals into a crescendo, then stops. Rogers's comm crackles, and Jess can make out enough of the words being said that to make out that it's an all-clear. They have her. Carol is finally, actually, coming home. 

 

***

 

Jess looks at Carol, laid out on the bed looking no worse for the wear, but Jess knows better. She knows that the way Carol's curled in on herself means that she's in pain, the way she can't close her eyes and actually _sleep_ means she's upset, still in shock, still fighting that battle. Her chest burns with helpless anger. She wants nothing more than to go in there and fold her body around Carol's, pretend she will never have to let her go. But if she does that, right now, she will cry, or yell, or possibly both. It's no good. 

Carol seems to disagree. 

“Jess,” she says, working herself up on her elbows and grimacing a little, but quickly covering it with an encouraging smile. “Jess, please.” 

And because Jess cannot resist Carol when she begs, never could, for it happens so rarely, she peels herself off the couch and walks over into the bedroom. She kneels down on the bed, one hand fanned out on Carol's hip, and stares out the window. 

“I missed you,” says Carol, like _she_ wasn't the one who decided that a bunch of alien worlds with unpronounceable names needed her more than her own home planet. More than _Jess_. Her hand wraps around Jess's wrist, but Jess shakes her head. 

“You almost _died_ ,” she says. “And that's just today. I don't even want to know how often – “ 

Jess exhales and blinks, refusing to let herself cry. She reaches up with her other hand, pinches the bridge of her nose, and turns to glare at Carol. But the rest of that tirade dies on her tongue when their eyes meet. 

Carol looks so worn down and exhausted. The crinkles around her eyes that only appear when she's sore and aching and trying to suppress it are out in full bloom, and Jess can't keep being mad with her. It'd actually be easier to get angry with her, yell and shout, if she'd be a flickery face on a screen. But she's not. She's right here, and Jess can't resist any longer, can't hold on to her anger. She lowers herself down, laying down next to Carol, and Carol shifts around so they're face to face. The first touch of their lips almost does want to make Jess break down and let the tears spill, out of sheer relief. Carol is _here_. Jess can _touch_ her. And that's what she does, running her hands down Carol's shoulders, the fabric of her t-shirt body-warm under her palm. She squeezes and moves further down, drawing circles own Carol's arm with her fingers. Carol lets out a noise that's halfway between a sigh and a grown, and Jess kisses her again. 

“It's a shame,” she says, clicking her tongue as if in reprimand. “That you went and got yourself beat up. Now we have to wait until you're better.” 

Carol actually whines a little bit, and covers Jess's hand with her own, pins it in place. “I'm good. We can... I'm good, please don't stop.” 

Grinning, Jess shakes her head, fluttering her eyelashes in a weak intimation of wounded innocence. “I don't know about that. We wouldn't want to hurt you.”

And that's a fact very few people know about Carol Danvers. She is impatient, she _wants_ with her whole being and riles up incredibly fast. Jess barely even touched her, and she's already getting wound up. Her hand wanders from Carol's arm to her waist. She works it underneath the hem of her shirt, and Carol squirms, shifting closer. Jess takes that as an incentive, claims another kiss while she tugs at Carol's sweat pants. Catching on immediately, Carol lifts herself up so she can work them down and off alongside with her underwear, awkwardly, but apparently unwilling to break the kiss. 

Which is why Jess does, leaning back with a smirk, watching Carol's face as she huffs, then sucks in a breath when Jess's fingers brush through her folds. She does so with the knowledge of a several years on her side, Carol's body an open book to her, and within minutes she's got her writhing, her breath coming in short pants, her own hand curled around Jess's wrist in a grip what would probably be bruising on a regular, non-enhanced person. Two fingers inside of her, thumb brushing her clit, Jess keeps the pressure and rhythm up, relentlessly, until Carol's hand around her wrist pulls her away instead of urging her to keep going, harder, faster, _more_. 

Afterward, Jess flops onto her back, lazily licking Carol's taste off her fingers, glancing to the side to watch Carol's pupils blow all over again. 

“Oh hey,” she chides. “Don't get greedy. More later, when you've had some rest and don't look like you've took on a starship anymore.” 

Carol frowns, because yes, they both know that's exactly what she did, but Carol doesn't particularly like having the obvious pointed out to her. Even less so when it results in her not getting what he wants. “You're mean.” 

“I love you, and I have your best interests at heart.” Jess shakes her head, then scrambles off the bed, retrieves Carol's sweats and panties and throws them back at her. “Now get some sleep, and later, we'll pick this up where we left off.” 

She doesn't glance back as she sashays out of the room, but she can hear Carol's muttering all the way back to the living room, only cutting out when Jess flops down and turns on the TV. There's _mean_ in there, and _bossy_ , and a few more inventive insults for which Jess vows to pay her back later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com).


End file.
